Loss
by iluvaikka
Summary: he who has lost much still loosing those he loves. Slowly slipping into the darkness that has been inching closer. Will he fight to protect his remaining precious people? Or will he fall to the shadows and abandon those he loves?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover.

I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto – HP belongs to JK Rowling while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

HP + Naruto

Chapter 1

Harry sobbed quietly into his grey, lumpy pillow as the pain, fear, anger and horror of the last few days overwhelmed him.

He had now lost Sirius, who had been one of the only people he considered precious to him that was still alive or at least anywhere near him.

Suddenly his mind was filled with the images of his remaining precious people, despite the fact that there were surprisingly few.

There was a photograph-like image of two people wearing strange clothes holding weapons; one was a girl while the other was a boy.

The Girl

The girl had short, slightly spiked, chocolate brown hair and slightly feral deep brown eyes.

She had two bandage-like things just bellow her eyes on both cheeks, she wore a black top with white inner-shirt, and black shinobi pants.

Her Hit'ate was tied to her forehead in the traditional shinobi way, her name was Inuzuka Rin.

The bandages covered her clan markings since she was seen as an outcast of the clan for being the daughter of Inuzuka Kai.

The Boy

The boy had spiky, gravity defying gunmetal silver hair, and bored/lazy onyx black eyes.

His lower face was covered by a black, cloth face-mask; he wore a dark blue/black shirt that had white shoulder-guards added to it, and blue/black shinobi pants.

His Hit'ate was tied to his forehead in the traditional shinobi way and he had a brown belt around his waist and a brown harness-like belt across his shoulders.

His name was Hatake Kakashi; the face-mask was Kakashi's way of stopping people from comparing him to his father, Hatake Sakumo, who had committed suicide after failing a mission because he tried to save his team-mates.

Harry

Harry Potter himself was not actually who he appeared to be or actually anything like he portrayed himself.

In reality he had short, spiky, dark brown-black hair and Sharingan eyes which were normally an onyx brown but when active were red with black tomoes.

He wore a blue and orange jumpsuit top along with a black shinobi shirt, and blue shinobi pants as well as blue and orange goggles.

His Hit'ate was tied around his forehead in the traditional shinobi way and he always seemed to be smiling.

He had once been called Uchiha Obito, unfortunately during a mission to defeat some Iwa (Rock) ninja he had been killed, he was the reincarnation of Obito and remembered everything,


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover.

I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto – HP belongs to JK Rowling while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

HP + Naruto

Chapter 2

Harry finished the last of his kata and sighed as he stared at the still smoking corpse of the Dark Lord.

Who would have guessed that a simple Kanton: Karyuendan no Jutsu would have been enough to finish him?

Harry froze as he sensed an incoming projectile; he jumped out of the way and scowled as he saw Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Albus with their wands drawn.

Harry was infuriated, after everything he had done for them, after everything he had given up and sacrificed for them, they betray him, the Wizarding World was a backwards, despicable place and he hated it.

Harry began to go through hand signs at a blinding speed, "Jigenton: Ai Kotai no Jutsu!" (Dimension Style: Phase Shift Technique)

A portal appeared before Harry showing an unnerving blackness that seemed to go on into an eternity.

Harry performed some more hand signs at blinding speed, "Jigenton: Genjitsu: Genso no Kuni no Jutsu!" {Dimension Style: Reality: Elemental Nations Technique}

The darkness of the portal lightened to show a world where people were manipulating the elements, 'huh? Wrong elemental nations?'

Harry sighed and did the hand signs again, still at blinding speed, "Jigenton: Genjitsu: Genso Ninja-Koku no Jutsu!" (Dimension Style: Reality: Elemental Ninja Nations Technique)

The image blurred then regained focus it showed a world of ninja who could wield the elements, 'yep!'

Harry went through some more had signs at blinding speed, "Jigenton: Rokkuon: Konohagakure no Sato no Jutsu!" (Dimension Style: Lock On: Hidden Leaf Village Technique)

The image seemed to zoom in and pan around until it locked onto a large, walled village, that held a mountain.

Without thought Harry jumped through, the portal collapsing the minute he was gone, and in a mere moment, Harry Potter ceased to exist.

Konoha

Harry groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, holding his left arm gingerly, 'I wonder how long I've been gone? I hope Sensei is still around, if he isn't then I hope Sensei's son is OK'

Harry stood and walked, soon he would be in Konoha, soon he would be with those he loved.

He had completed his duty to the Wizarding World and now Harry Potter was dead, he was now once again Uchiha Obito, he had saved them and now it was time for him to return home.

THE END


	3. petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Iluvaikka

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
